Problem: Compute
\[\begin{vmatrix} 2 & 0 & -1 \\ 7 & 4 & -3 \\ 2 & 2 & 5 \end{vmatrix}.\]
We can expand the determinant as follows:
\begin{align*}
\begin{vmatrix} 2 & 0 & -1 \\ 7 & 4 & -3 \\ 2 & 2 & 5 \end{vmatrix} &= 2 \begin{vmatrix} 4 & -3 \\ 2 & 5 \end{vmatrix} + (-1) \begin{vmatrix} 7 & 4 \\ 2 & 2 \end{vmatrix} \\
&= 2((4)(5) - (-3)(2)) - ((7)(2) - (4)(2)) \\
&= \boxed{46}.
\end{align*}